She Will Be Loved
by green means go Xx
Summary: HIATUS!Haley James had just her dad...until he met his new wife Chrissy... something tragic happened and Haley was left with just her stepmother who treats her horrible... she has no one...or does she?
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Okay... soo first off... me and my buddy Tigger a.k.a Fatima were trying to come up with titles for this story and we chose 'She will be Loved' because well we thought it went well with the story... but if there is already a story named that... i am sooo sorry! Now... on to other things... um... well this is basically a story about Haley... here's the summary!

Summary:

Haley James was a normal girl. Well, kind of. Her mother passed away when she was born. It was just Haley and her father. They were best friends. Growing up with a father, who owned his own diner, was hard…. Especially since he couldn't teach her girl things. So, Haley James had to settle for playing sports and hanging out at her father's diner.

Things changed when Jimmy James met Chrissy. Haley was 10 when they married. She hated Chrissy. All she wanted was for it to be just her and her dad again, but it was her father, Chrissy, and her. Chrissy acted nice and treated Haley fine, but Haley knew that it was just an act she put up for her dad.

One day changed the rest of Haley's life. There had been a terrible accident. Jimmy had been coming home from the diner, when he got in a car crash. Both people in both cars didn't make it. She had lost her best friend that day.

Now, it was her and her step mother. Her dad hadn't written a will, so Chrissy got everything…. Including her. Ever since then Chrissy had made her move up to the attic, made her clean the house, basically cater to her every wish.

Haley didn't have much of a life outside of school, working at the house, and working at the diner, that's name changed from Java Jimmy to Chrissy's Café, it definitely wasn't the same. She had no one, well she did have her best friend Lucas, but other then that, no one.

Until one day, she went on a chat room for Standford, she had always wanted to go there since her dad had told her about it when she was younger. She had met this guy. This guy that was so open about everything. They started talking and she had found out that he went to her High School, Tree Hill High.

They had been talking for awhile, they texted each other between classes and after and before school, then emailed and messaged each other when they were at home. This guy totally amazed her. But they had yet to tell the other who they were. She was mostly afraid of who he was…. maybe their relationship was just meant for cyberspace.

Let me know what you guys think…… this is loosely based on 'a Cinderella story' but a lot of it will be different. So, let me know! Thanks guys!

kristen


	2. On My Own

A.N. Okay! First I wanna thank my first reviewers:

Laura369

OTHFAN23V

Thanks you guys! You're the best! Well, here is the first chapter! It's kinda short, but it's just the beginning!

**She Will Be Loved**

**Chapter 1- On My Own**

Haley James sat at her desk, face on the keyboard, sleeping. She had had another long night with her 'secret admirer', as her best friend Lucas Roe liked to call him, and by long night, they had both stayed up until 3 a.m. just talking, like usual.

'Something was different about this guy' Haley always said. He wasn't cocky or arrogant; he was caring and truthful, definitely different from all the guys at school. But then again, he wasn't because he went to her school. She just didn't know who he was.

They had met on an online chat room for Stanford. Haley had wanted to go there since she was little. They had begun to talk in the chat, and ended up talking just one-on-one. They talked about anything and everything.

"Haley!" Chrissy's voice screeched out of the speaker. You see, Chrissy thought it would be a great idea to put a speaker in Haley's room so she could use an intercom system so she wouldn't have to get up to tell Haley to do something for her.

Haley's head immediately shot up, hitting her head on her computer screen. She quickly moved her hand to her head. "Oww."

Still holding onto her head, that was beginning to form a bump, she looked up to her computer and smiled. On the screen was their conversation from last night.

BS101: What ya thinking about?

Stanfordgirl224: About how tired I am going to be tomorrow morning now that I am staying up talking to you.

Stanfordgirl224: What about you? What are you thinking about?

BS101: You.

Stanfordgirl224: What about me?

BS101: How much I so want to meet you….

Stanfordgirl224: Um, have you talked to your dad about Stanford yet?

BS101: Not yet. He doesn't even know that I'm looking for colleges outside of North Carolina.

Stanfordgirl224: You know, my dad always told me to follow my dreams, even if they seem so far out of reach.

BS101: My dad has a whole other thing planned for my life.

BS101: Stanfordgirl?

BS101: Fell asleep on me again?

BS101: Well sweet dreams, princess.

Haley smiled. He had called her princess. She really wanted to find out who this mystery guy was, but she was scared.

"Haley! It's Breakfast time." Chrissy's voice screamed into the intercom and came out the speaker. "So go make me some breakfast."

Haley groaned. She hated the morning the most. Chrissy would wake her up super early just so she could make breakfast for her. Then, she made Haley go for her shift at the café right before school started.

Her whole life consisted of cooking food for Chrissy, cleaning the house, working at the diner, and working on homework. She never did anything for herself. She never did anything fun. She never got to just relax.

Haley quickly got up from her seat at her desk and turned off her computer before walking down the stairs to the kitchen. She quickly scrambled the eggs, made some bacon, and then poured some orange juice into a glass. Haley put the plate and the glass of orange juice onto a tray and made her way out on the patio deck.

When Haley got out there she immediately saw Chrissy lounging out on the patio furniture. She walked over to her and put the tray on Chrissy's lap. "There ya go."

Chrissy opened her eyes and looked at the tray in front of her. She picked up a piece of bacon and put in her mouth. She chewed on in for awhile leaving Haley to stand there until she got the okay that the food she had cooked was good. Finally Chrissy looked up. "Okay. Now, you have to go to the café for your shift."

"But Chrissy, I can't go into work this morning. I have this huge test to study for—'

"Haley. You don't need to study. People study to get smart so that they can get jobs. But you already have a job. So, it's like skipping a step. Now, go."

Haley turned and walked away defeated. She really didn't need to study all that much, she did well in school. But, she still liked to study before a big test like everyone else. But nope she had to go to work for her step mother.

Haley quickly got dressed and made her way to her beat up car, the only thing that she had gotten from her dad, well except his blue baseball cap that she wore. She turned on the ignition and made her way to the café. She just hoped she wouldn't be late for school like she normally was.

A.N. I know it was short! I'm sorry! But as the story goes on the chapters will get longer! R && R! Thanks!

Kristen


	3. Sometimes I Fall

_A.N. thanks soo much to everyone who has read so far and has reviewed! you guys are the best! here's the next chapter! hope you enjoy it!_

**She Will Be Loved**

**Chapter 2- Sometimes I Fall**

Haley was picking up half filled drinks and plates that still had food on them off the tables at her step mother's café, Chrissy's Café. This used to be her father's place. She had had all her birthdays here. She used to come here before school to have breakfast and then after school to have a snack and sit at the counter to do her homework. But now, it was different.

A lot had changed since her father passed away. Not only did the diner change, but her life too. She didn't have a mom. She didn't have a dad. She didn't have a family. The only family she had was Lucas and the workers at the café because that was actually the only thing that Chrissy had not changed in the café. Instead of throwing out the old workers that her father had hired when he first bought the place, she had decided to keep them, much to Haley's surprise.

Haley rolled her way over to the counter on her skates and put her hands on the side before she fell over. Let's just say Haley James fell a lot. She checked her watch, it was 7:40. She was supposed to pick up Lucas at 7:45 because his dad, Keith Roe who owned Keith's Car Shop, was working on his car. She needed to leave now if she was going to pick up Lucas and make it to school in time. But, Chrissy would know that she had left early from her shift that ended at 7:45. Haley didn't know how but she knew that Chrissy would know.

"Haley James! What do you think you're doing?" Karen Roe asked Haley as she noticed the time.

Karen Roe, as you can see, is Lucas's mother. But she was more than that to Haley. To Haley, Karen was her mother figure. She always took care of Chrissy when she thought that she wasn't treating Haley well. Karen basically ran the café for Chrissy. She had been the first to come in for the managing job and the last to come in. She had been perfect for the job.

Haley sighed and put the tub filled with dishes on the counter. "I'm just finishing up."

"Haley." Karen started as she walked over to the girl that was like a daughter to her. "You have got to get to school. You're going to be late… again." Haley tried to say something but Karen cut her off. "And do not tell me that Chrissy wants you here. I don't care what she wants… you need to be in school. Now go." Haley tried to protest but Karen would hear nothing of it.

Haley smiled at her. "Thanks Karen." She then roller skated to the back, got dressed and grabbed her messenger bag, and was on her way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After picking up Lucas, and getting an earful from him for almost being late, Haley was on her way to Tree Hill High.

"So, I was thinking about doing the play this year." Lucas stated as they stopped at a red light.

Haley looked over at Lucas and smiled. "You definitely should, Luke. I mean you're a great actor."

"Yeah, maybe you should do it too."

"Ha. Me? An actor? Yeah. Sure. Luke, you've known me for how long? You know I'm a klutz." Haley said as she began to drive once the red light turned green.

"Yeah, you are, but another thing I know is that you have an amazing voice."

"How does me having an amazing voice, which I do not by the way, have anything to do with acting?"

"Well, I just so happen to know that the lead girl part in the play has a huge singing part."

Haley pulled into the Tree Hill High parking lot and began to look for a parking space. "Listen, Luke, I think it's great that you're gonna do the play. It's just not really for me, that's all."

Lucas sighed and decided to drop the discussion at that, instead of arguing with her and getting her upset.

"So, how's the secret admirer?" Lucas teased her.

"Can you please stop calling him that? He's hardly anything, let alone my secret admirer."

"Hales, come on. The guy is constantly texting you and sending you messages. To me, it seems like he is a bit more then 'hardly anything.'"

"So what? Maybe I'm just a really great person to talk to." Haley says shrugging her shoulders. "Plus, he's a really great……ugh!" Haley screeched, pressing the brake and beeping her horn at the three senior girls making there way over to another car. It was Brooke Davis and her little posse, Peyton Sawyer and Rachel Gatina.

Haley stopped and watched as the girls walked over to the black SUV as the driver and the passengers got out of the vehicle.

Brooke immediately screeched and ran over as she saw her boyfriend come out of the driver's side. She ran over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Peyton and Rachel were not too far behind, wanting to greet their boyfriends also.

Brooke pulled away from her boyfriend. "Natey!"

"Brookie!" Nathan Scott said with as much excitement as possible to make his girlfriend happy.

"Is it just me or does it seem like people like Nathan Scott and Brooke Davis are genetically meant to find each other?" Haley asked from the view of the couple and their friends while sitting in her car. Without waiting for her best friend's answer, she put her car in reverse and parked in the first parking spot she could find.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan Scott began walking into the school courtyard, holding onto Brooke's hand, while she went on and on about some cheerleader problem, their friends Jake, Tim, Peyton and Rachel following their every move. Truthfully, he wasn't listening to a damn thing she was saying. But, he had to pretend he was.

Pretend? That pretty much summed up his whole life. He had to pretend that he wanted to go to Duke to make his dad happy. He had to pretend to listen to Brooke and all her gossip to make her happy. He had to pretend that he was in love with Brooke and that he loved being the captain of the basketball team to, well, make everyone happy. But most importantly he had to pretend he was happy.

"Hey, babe. I'll catch up with you guys later. I have first period study hall, so I'm just gonna hang out here." Nathan said interrupting what ever she was babbling about.

"Oh, okay." Brooke said disappointed. She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss before walking to the entrance of the school with their friends.

Nathan breathed out and walked to the benches around the fountain in the middle of the courtyard. He sat down and got out his cell and began to text a message.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley and Lucas were standing at their lockers, Haley holding her books and Lucas getting his books out of his locker.

"So, when are auditions for the play?" Haley asked sounding a bit too interested in the subject.

"Why?" Lucas asked curious. "You going to audition?"

"What? No!" Haley said quickly. "I was just, um, wondering, so you know I could know where you are on that, uh, particular day."

"Thanks for your concern, Hales. And just so you know, they're on Friday."

"Oh! Okay, cool! That's good. I mean really good! Uh, yeah!" Haley stated. All of a sudden there was a beeping noise, which she realized was coming from her phone. She quickly got it out of her messenger bag and saw that she had a new message from none other than her secret admirer.

"Ah. It's the secret admirer isn't it?" Lucas asked as he saw the smile creep onto his best friend's face once she looked at her phone.

"Shut up." Haley said blushing and punching him in the arm. "I'll see ya later though." She said as she began to walk out to the courtyard.

"Oh yeah! I know! I'm not as important as your secret admirer!" Lucas yelled after her. "It's cool! I mean, I've only known you since we were born!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley walked out to the courtyard and sat down on a bench by the water fountain. Once she was comfortable she began to read the message her 'friend' sent her.

'Awake yet, princess?'

Haley smiled. He was so sweet. She loved talking to him. He made her smile at the smallest things.

'Very funny. Yes, I am. I'm sorry I fell asleep on you… again.'

A few seconds later she got a text back.

'No worries. I understand. So, how's your day been so far?'

'It just started! lol'

'I would love to hear you laugh. When can we meet? Soon, I hope.'

'Soon.'

'You promise?'

Haley laughed. He was so cute sometimes. She began to type her answer when the bell rang indicating that it was time for class to begin. She quickly pressed 'send' and grabbed her bag and books and walked to her first period.

'Promise. Promise.'

Nathan smiled as he read her reply. He quickly snapped his phone shut and put it in his pocket.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A.N. Okay… there's Chapter 2! I didn't really like how this chapter came out…. But maybe you will feel differently. As always read and review! Thanks guys! you're the best! _

_Love ya. _

_Kristen_


	4. The Feeling of Not Belonging

**A.N. I know!! It's been forever since I updated this fic! I am so sorry! Things have just been extremely hectic around here! But I love writing and I love writing this story! So I hope everyone sticks with it, because I promise that I won't take as long to update again! Thanks so much to everyone that has reviewed and has put up with my horrible updating! Whether it be with this story or with my other story 'Just a Girl'! You guys are amazing! **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of the One Tree Hill cast or characters, nor do I own the idea of 'A Cinderella Story.' I do however own the movie and all the One Tree Hill seasons on dvd. But that doesn't count for anything.

**She Will Be Loved**

**Chapter 3 – The Feeling of Not Belonging**

Nathan sat at the desk in his room looking through the many acceptance letters he had gotten from many different colleges. Two colleges seemed to stand out of the huge pile of letters, the colleges that could have his future. They were the colleges that he seemed to be struggling over, Stanford and Duke.

The plan had always been go to Duke, play basketball. But that wasn't what he wanted to do anymore. Don't get him wrong, he loved basketball, but all he wanted was to have the choice that most kids got to make; the choice of which college to go to. He didn't get to make that decision, especially with a dad like his.

"Nathan!" Nathan heard his father shout from outside his door. He quickly put away his acceptance letters in his desk drawers as he heard his door open. "What are you doing, Nate?" Dan Scott asked when he walked into the room and saw his son at his desk.

"Nothing." Nathan replied looking back down to his drawer.

Dan walked further into the room and sat down on his son's bed that was right by the computer chair that Nathan was sitting at. "I know what you're thinking. You're wondering, is Duke the right school for me?"

"Yeah. Actually I was.."

"And yeah. There are a lot of other schools that would love to have you, but none of those schools are offering you what Duke is offering you; the chance to play with the best and you'll get that chance if you play great at Friday's game, you got it?"

Nathan looked down and nodded, while Dan smiled and patted his son on the back. "That's my boy."

Once Nathan heard the door shut, he turned on his computer, and clicked on his IM. He really needed to talk to the only person that could possibly understand him.

**BS101:** hey!

**Stanfordgirl224:** hey. How was your day?

**BS101:** Ah. Homework, college apps., and over controlling dad. You?

**Stanfordgirl224:** Work, raging step mom, cool kids who can't get over themselves. Ever feel like you just don't belong?

**BS101:** All the time. Like I could be surrounded by a million people and still feel all alone, but then I think of you.

**Stanfordgirl224:** hey BS! Do you think we've ever met?

**BS101:** I don't know. Our school does have over 3,000 kids.

**BS101:** But at least I can eliminate the guys.

**BS101:** You're not a guy, right? Cuz if you are I'd have to kick you ass.

**Stanfordgirl224:** haha. I am not a guy.

**BS101:** That makes me feel a whole lot better.

**Stanfordgirl224:** Well I'm glad.

**BS101:** So I've been thinking..

**Stanfordgirl224:** Oh man. You've been thinking. This can't be good.

**BS101:** Very funny.

**BS101:** Meet me tomorrow at the masquerade carnival.

**BS101:** I'll be waiting for you at 9:00 at the Ferris wheel, princess.

_BS101 has signed off._

Haley looked at the computer screen and breathed out. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

"He said he wants to meet me tomorrow." Haley said dribbling the ball and shooting it towards the basket, while she and Lucas hung out at the River Court.

"Hales, that's great." Lucas said, rebounding the ball and passing it back to Haley.

Haley caught the ball and looked down as she dribbled the ball. "I don't know, Luke. This guy seems too good to be true."

Lucas walked over to her. "Haley, this guy, you know him. You guys have been texting, e-mailing, and sending each other instant messages for months."

"Yeah. But he doesn't know me." Haley said while Lucas looked at her confused. "Luke, what if I meet him and I'm not what he expects? What if he thinks he's going to meet this beautiful 5 foot 8 brunette model type, instead of a short 5 foot 4 blonde average girl?"

Lucas walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head. "Hales, you are beautiful and you're definitely not average. You're amazing and any guy would be lucky to have you. But, if it makes you feel better, I'll accompany you to the carnival."

"Really?" Haley said popping her head up to look at him with a smile.

"Yeah. Anything for you, buddy."

"You rock, Lucas!" Haley exclaimed pulling him in for a hug.

_Ring Ring_

"Ugh!" Haley said backing away from Lucas and walking over to the bench that held her cell phone. She checked the caller id and saw 'Chrissy' flash on it. _Great._ "Hello?"

_"HALEY! Where are you? I need you to go get groceries, and pick up my dry cleaning. Oh, and wash the Jag."_

Before Haley could respond to her step mother's commands, Chrissy hung up. Haley flipped her cell phone closed and put it back on the bench. She walked to the half court and gestured for Lucas to pass her the ball.

"Chrissy." Haley explained, knowing Lucas was wondering who was on the phone. She began to dribble the ball looking for the right place to shoot the ball from. "One more shot. Then, I have to go run errands for my precious step mother."

"Hales, why do you let her treat you like that?" Lucas asked, even though he knew the answer since he asked her enough. He just didn't understand why she had to be a slave to this woman who only cared about herself.

"Easy. Stanford. Without her I won't have enough money to go. You know it's always been my dream."

Lucas sighed. "I know. I just hate seeing her treating you like your some sort of slave. It sucks."

"Tell me about it." Haley mumbled before finding the perfect shot. Half court. She lined up her shot and held the ball up, ready to shoot. She let go of the ball and let it sink into the net.

"Nice shot, Hales!" Lucas exclaimed, running up to her, and twirling her around.

"_Wow!_ Did you see that, Nate?" Jake Jeigelski exclaimed to his friend while they walked along the pathway of the river, after their everyday run.

"Now that's impressive." Nathan said, speechless, as he saw the girl who just shot a half court shot, swishing, practically making it with ease, as if it were an everyday thing, being twirled around by her friend.

"Man, we could use her on our team."

"Nice shot!" Nathan shouted over to the court.

"_Thank you." _He heard the girl scream back to him.

He smirked then turned back to his friend. "So, what are you and Brooke doing before the carnival tomorrow?"

"Uh, I don't know if I'm going with Brooke." Nathan mumbled as he began walking again.

"What do you mean you're not going with Brooke? You guys have to go together; you've been going together since freshman year."

"Well things change." Nathan said, smiling as he thought of the girl that had occupied his thoughts for the last few months, and even though it should have been it wasn't his girlfriend that he was thinking about.

* * *

"30 percent off all Duke Alumni." Dan Scott smirked at the sign in the window of his car dealer ship.

"Hey, dad." He heard Nathan call out, as the boy came in for work.

"Nathan!" Dan said. "Can you come here for a second?" He asked his son, gesturing towards the door of his office.

"Uh sure thing, dad." Nathan said confused putting his bag down by his computer and following his father in.

"What's up?" Nathan asked as he saw his father walk towards his desk, opening the drawers and taking out papers.

Slamming the papers onto his desk, Dan looked at his son accusingly. "I found these in your desk."

"What the hell were you doing looking through my stuff?" Nathan shouted, quickly snatching all the brochures and acceptance letters his dad had put on the desk.

"What the hell are you doing looking at other colleges?" Dan challenged him.

Nathan shrugged. "Just keeping my options open."

"Just keeping your options open? Nathan, your future is set. You're going to go to Duke. Play basketball. Graduate and do what I should have been doing, instead of having you, playing in the NBA. We've been working on this your whole life. It's all taken care of, so don't screw up and mess up the plan, you got it?"

"Yeah. I got it." Nathan responded quietly.

"Good. Now go deal with the customers. Don't want to keep them waiting." Dan replied smiling, as if the whole discussion hadn't even occurred.

"Yes, sir." And with that Nathan turned on his heel and was out the door.

* * *

"Chrissy!" Haley called out as she made her way into her house, trying to balance the many things she had in her hands..

"Haley. Did you get the groceries? And the dry cleaning? And did you wash the Jag?"

"Yes Chrissy, could you help me out?" Haley asked trying to make her way into the kitchen, hearing that her step mother was in the same room.

"Honey, you're gonna go no where in life if you always depend on other people for things. Now hurry up and bring everything in here."

Haley sighed and walked slowly into the kitchen. When she finally made it she let everything fall onto the counter top.

"Haley!" Chrissy scolded. "Something could have broken."

"Sorry." Haley mumbled, quickly putting everything away and going up to her room to finish up her homework.

* * *

"Brooke!" Nathan shouted the next day, trying to catch up with his girlfriend in the hallway.

"Natey!" Brooke exclaimed, turning around and waited as her boyfriend caught up with her.

"Hey. Can we talk?" Nathan asked once he made it to her, but not until after Brooke kissed him 'hello.'

"Sure thing, boyfriend." Brooke answered, smiling.

"Okay, I think we should break up." Nathan said quietly.

"WHAT?!" Brooke shouted. Everyone in the hallway stopped what they were doing to their 'golden couple's' discussion.

Nathan looked around, completely embarrassed, not knowing what to say next he waited for Brooke to say something first. "Is there someone else?" She asked in a harsh whisper.

"I don't know." Nathan answered truthfully, finally getting up the courage to speak his mind. "Maybe."

"Are you freaking kidding me?"

"Brooke. I'm sorry. Can we still be friends?" Nathan asked lamely.

"Friends?!?" Brooke shouted again, but then finally noticing all the people staring at them she whispered what she had to say. "Listen, Nate. When you figure out what's going on with you, give me a call."

Nathan shook his head as he saw Brooke walk away. He looked around him once she was out of sight and saw everyone looking at him. "What?" He asked, grabbing his book bag, that was now on the floor, throwing it over his shoulder and making his way out to his car.

* * *

A.N. And that's chapter 3! I don't know how I feel about this chapter. So let me know, by reviewing!! Thanks so much to everyone who had read this! You guys are the best! oh and please go check out my other fic Just a Girl! thanks!

kristen


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**A.N.** Heyy guys! So you most likely all hate me, which I completely understand I have been absolutely terrible with updates!! eek! i 'm soooo sorry you guys! I never intended on waiting so long to update, I've just been having a lot of things going on in my life, some good some bad, and I just have not had the heart to start writing I guess, and then when I did, guess what happens?! My freaking computer breaks yet again! For like the 100th and fifty time since I got it! **AHH!** I was soooooo mad. Like the four times it happened. So we've been basically sending it back and forth to the company so they can fix it! But oh my gosh! This time was **TERRIBLE** when I got it back. So, I get it back and I'm all excited.. and then I go to turn it on and when I go to my desktop, everything, and I mean **EVERYTHING** is gone! My stories and their outlines, my videos, **ALL** of the stuff that I had saved was gone! I was furious, because first off they never told us that they were gonna just bomb the whole computer. If I had known that I would have saved everything on my laptop to like a disk or something (duh! haha.) But oh man! I was soo upset. So yea, I have good news and bad news. 

The bad news is that I have absolutely none of my stories and my ideas and my outlines and my chapters at all! And I am soooo sorry you guys! I really am, like you have no idea.

The good news for my **Just a Girl** readers is that I **will** be finishing this story, all I need is your guys' support and patience so I can get back on track and get my ideas together and all that schtuff. Not sure how long it will take but I am promising that **Just a Girl** **will **be finished. No matter what. It will never go unfinished.

Some more bad news is that I am going to be putting my stories **The Living Years** and **She Will Be Loved**, will be put on hiatus. And there will be the possibilty that one, if not both, will be uncompleted. I just have not been very into the storylines as much as my other stories. I am soo sorry to all the readers of those stories. I would **LOVE** to say that I will end up completing both but at this time I can not promise anything. If I see that a lot of you guys want to see them completed then I guess we will see. Thanks you guys and I hope you all understand.

Now, some good news! I have some new story ideas that I was just curious if anyone was interested in reading cus I am very excited about them! So if you want let me know which ones you like, becuase for most of these ideas I already have the outlines ready. (I actually used pen and paper to write the outlines! I know crazy! Because of my stupid laptop I was welcomed back to the wonderful years of no computers for a few months. haha)

**Here they are:** (Let me know what you think!)

1.-Haley James is tutoring the town basketball star Nathan Scott. Nathan is her bestfriend Lucas' enemy, teammate and half brother. But what happens when they actually start talking and get to know each other? Will something happen between them? What about Lucas? A different twist to the Naley story.

2.-Nathan Scott has always had a crush on Haley James. There's a problem though: his best friend and cousin, Lucas Scott. Lucas and Haley are dating, so when Haley starts tutoring Nathan and feelings start growing for the other on both sides, what will Nathan do? Will he betray his cousin and go after his girlfriend? or will he let go of the only girl he's ever really cared about? Major Naley. Laley and NathanLuke.

3.-Pop sensation, Haley James needs a break from her life. So when the oppurtunity presents itself for her to visit her cousin Brooke, whom she hasn't seen since the passing of her father 6 years ago, she takes it. But there's only one way she's going: no one can recognize her as her celebrity self. Will either Brooke or Haley ever forgive each other for not keeping in tough. And what happens when she gets there and starts to fall for the boy next door, town hero Nathan Scott and he has no idea who she really is? Baley Friendship. Naley.

4.-Haley James and Lucas Scott have been best friends since last they could remember. Nathan, Lucas' older brother, never saw Haley as more than Lucas' nerdy little best friend. But when Haley comes back from her summer trip to start her sophomore year completely changed and matured, will Nathan suddenly see Haley in a new light? What does Haley think of Nathan Scott? What will Lucas think? Major Naley. Laley friendship.

Thanks for the understanding everyone!


End file.
